<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If He Asked (I'd Be His) by wesawbears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192609">If He Asked (I'd Be His)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears'>wesawbears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Miscommunication, more like friends with benefits to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Witcher Kink Meme, which asked:</p>
<p>"Jaskier doesn't need an open relationship, but as long as Geralt's fine with it, why not?</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Geralt's just trying to be contented with someone he genuinely likes not making him pay to sleeep with them. It's not like he'd ever as Jaskier to choose; he knows what the answer would be."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not that anyone would actually believe it, but Jaskier really hadn’t meant to fall into bed with Geralt. Sure, it had taken him all of approximately twelve seconds to decide that he would definitely be the first to climb that mountain of muscles if asked, it wasn’t his first goal when he approached Geralt that day in Posada. If it was, he certainly would have used a better line than one about bread in his pants.</p>
<p>Regardless of his intentions, Jaskier was a true romantic and it was inevitable that he would fall for Geralt, at least a little bit. You could only sing someone’s praises for so long without creating a story in your mind. Geralt was a glorious muse, and, in time, his best friend, though the other man would rather fight ten griffins than admit it. Pining had never been his forte, though. While Geralt held by far the longest running infatuation of Jaskier’s life, he wasn’t fool enough to wait around for something that might or might not happen. He had plenty of offers and he wasn’t going to deny himself of that because of a great maybe.</p>
<p>That being said, he does find himself wanting Geralt in a way he doesn’t with most of his other partners. With others, he truly loves them for the moment he’s with them. He prides himself on being an attentive lover and a good listener. But when the morning comes (if he’s lucky enough to not be run out of bed in the night), he’s off to the next. It’s not flightiness, exactly; he just loves people and their stories so much that he can’t imagine being satisfied with not knowing what else is out there. Geralt, though, holds so many stories, so many lifetimes that Jaskier never feels a pull to something else. Sure, they part for the winters, sometimes longer, but the one constant in his life is that he will, inevitably, find his way back to Geralt. </p>
<p>It’s on one of these such reunions that he finds Geralt in a good mood, or at least, what counted for one with his strange friend. He looked well rested from the winter. Food had been plentiful for once among him and his brothers, and Jaskier is inclined to admit that Geralt has a slight flush to him, rather than his customary deathly pallor. That, or it was a trick of the light and the exceptional mead Jaskier had brought with him from Oxenfurt. He hasn’t had enough to be drunk, and he knows that nothing short of White Gull would get Geralt to take leave of his senses, but they’re relaxed and he can see the way Geralt’s shoulders haven’t quite taken on the weight of the Path yet. </p>
<p>Jaskier always feels something in him settle the first night back with Geralt, nothing but the stars and trees surrounding them. It feels like a rebirth, especially after being around society for so long. He, of course, does most of the talking at first, regaling Geralt with tales of his exploits over the past season, with Geralt offering soft hmms and the occasional chuckle or wry observation about Jaskier’s chosen hobbies. He does manage to get the occasional story from Geralt after a bit. He knows by now the tricks to getting Geralt to open up, and monster lore and his brothers are the two subjects he’s known to be most verbose about. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s in the middle of explaining the latest meeting of him and the accursed Valdo Marx when he realizes Geralt’s staring at his lips. Maybe it’s the mead, maybe it’s the moonlight, but Jaskier wets his lips with his tongue and watches Geralt’s eyes follow the movement. He smiles at him a little more flirtatiously than usual, but not over the top. He wants this to be Geralt’s move.</p>
<p>Eventually, Jaskier convinces himself that it’s just some weird drunken tension between friends and stretches. “Well, I think it’s about time for me to turn in. Hit the, er, dirt, if you will.” He stands and turns to leave when Geralt catches his arm. He looks back and finds the other man looking surprised by his own actions, staring at his own hand where it sits on Jaskier’s arm. Jaskier lays his own hand over it. “Yes, Geralt?”</p>
<p>Geralt opens his mouth, before apparently thinking better of whatever he was going to say and surging forward to capture Jaskier’s mouth with his own. It’s gentler than what Jaskier was expecting, and a little unsure. He moves to wrap his arms around Geralt’s waist, steadying him and deepening the kiss. Geralt opens up beautifully underneath him, and it’s such a gift, Jaskier barely knows what to do with himself.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he’s done this with enough people that instinct kicks in, at least until the heady moment when he has Geralt beneath him, hair fanned out where Jaskier took care to remove the tie. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you a treasure?” he murmurs almost absentmindedly, running his hands along Geralt’s abs.</p>
<p>“Get on with it,” Geralt growls, the only tell that he’s affected as much as Jaskier in the wide set of his eyes.</p>
<p>Let it never be said that he didn’t listen to the whims of his lovers. He continues his trail down Geralt’s body, spurred on by the hand in his hair and the subtle noises he’s able to coax out of the normally stoic witcher. He counts his blessings for the oil he keeps on hand for such purposes and proceeds to take Geralt apart under his capable hands (and other features).</p>
<p>After, he lays on Geralt’s chest, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart. “Thank you darling.” He doesn’t know why he says thank you. God, that was a virgin mistake. Still, he doesn’t exactly know what counts as pillow talk to someone like Geralt.</p>
<p>Geralt hums and reaches over to fish some water out of his pack. He takes a long sip, and Jaskier watches the way his throat moves, tantalized.He’s pulled out of his reverie when Geralt speaks.</p>
<p>“We don’t-I don’t expect you to stop sleeping with other people.”</p>
<p>Jaskier coughs. “I-ah-yes. You either, of course! Just friends enjoying each other’s company.”</p>
<p>Geralt nods, seemingly content to leave it at that. He’s snoring softly not a minute later.</p>
<p>Jaskier looks up at the trees, content with the solid chest beneath him as his pillow. It certainly beat a rock. And having Geralt occasionally beat not having him at all. Geralt would continue his occasional brothel trysts and Jaskier would continue his own endeavors. If the two of them sought mutual satisfaction when they were traveling, it was a happy convenience.</p>
<p>He would convince himself it was enough. He would never ask Geralt to give even more of himself away than he already did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The middle bit, in which these muppets don't communicate and talk right past each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of trouble coming up with this middle part, but thankfully Taylor Swift dropped a new album and reinvigorated my inspiration. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt woke to the first tendrils of dawn, the same way he usually did. He looked over to wear Jaskier lay, mouth slack and face relaxed in a way he had never felt himself. In the first days of their travels, Geralt had been frustrated having to wait for Jaskier to wake before continuing on the Path. Now, though, he had grown used to the hour before the sun rose fully to have some quiet. It was a bit nice to not feel obliged to get moving as soon as he woke, a reminder that slowing down ever so slightly wasn’t a death sentence.</p>
<p>This morning though, the motion of extracting himself from Jaskier’s arm where it lay over him left him feeling raw and unable to settle. He shouldn’t have indulged himself last night. He knew that Jaskier was willing- had known for a while. But he also knew that Jaskier’s affection was a mercurial thing, and that once they reached town, he would slip away into someone else’s bed.</p>
<p>It was safer for this to be something hidden away in the woods, out of the light of day. Geralt was meant for shadows and secrets, and Jaskier was meant for the sunshine. </p>
<p>His hand shook as it reached out to brush a stray lock of hair off Jaskier’s forehead. Whenever they reunite after the winter, he has rememorize the details of his face. The changes are never too noticeable, but Geralt sees every new crease and shift. He looks good after his time at Oxenfurt, filled out and relaxed. Maybe that was what made Geralt forget himself.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he was worried about being rejected. He knew that Jaskier had looked at him with interest before. It was more that he knew once the floodgates opened he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. And he had been right. Jaskier’s attention was heady, and had a way of making you feel like you were the only person in the world. That feeling, of being wanted, was a balm and he was fool enough to let himself believe it in the moment. </p>
<p>But in the light, he knew Jaskier well enough to know that his affection was wide stretching. He had never settled down exclusively with anyone, collecting lovers like baubles. And Geralt was under no illusion that he would hold up in the light. </p>
<p>He would be content to belong to Jaskier in the woods, a way of relief in between civilization. It was the least he could offer in return for Jaskier keeping his grim company. He would never ask for what he knew Jaskier couldn’t give him. It was good enough to feel wanted for even those few moments.</p>
<p>Jaskier stirred then and Geralt carefully moved away. In a moment, he would sit up and begin his chatter, and they would move on .</p>
<p>The moment was nice while it lasted.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Jaskier felt his spirits rise as they began to see more dwellings and less trees, showing that they were sure to come across a town soon. They had been traveling for a week, and while certainly not the longest stretch between towns, he was still readjusting after a winter of relative comfort. A bed and the opportunity for some coin would fix him up though. </p>
<p>Geralt, predictably, turned more sour as they reached town. It was as though the very prospect of comfort offended him. Still, Jaskier wouldn’t let him inexplicable mood dampen his own. </p>
<p>Jaskier took care of settling their bill, while Geralt sought out a contract. While Jaskier returned from winter with a fattened purse, Geralt’s was near empty, so he needed to use this opportunity to rectify that. Given the circumstances, he chose to buy them one room. If he found company, he would go to their lodgings, or he would just forego that and stay with Geralt. It wasn’t as though he had lacked for sex the past week. He would be just as happy to enjoy their newfound closeness in a bed. In fact, the more he thought about the more the thought excited him.</p>
<p>When Geralt returned, he had few words, merely confirming his contract for some kind of spirit. Easily dispatched. In return, Jaskier confirmed that their room had been bought, as well as his own plans to get to try out some of his new compositions. </p>
<p>Geralt grunted. “Should I sleep elsewhere then?”  </p>
<p>Jaskier tilted his head. “We’ve shared enough rooms by now. Unless you really want the whole bed to yourself.”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed. “I assumed you would want some privacy. For you and a companion.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged. “I’m not in a hurry. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, it’s not as though I’m without fine company.”</p>
<p>Geralt’s face remained impassive to Jaskier’s teasing. He must be in a more dour mood than he thought. “Cheer up, Geralt! We have a bed, a bathtub, some-” he gestured, “questionable ale. Times are good.”</p>
<p>Geralt nodded and took a swig from his cup. “I think I’ll stick with the bathtub.” With that, he stood to make his way to their room. </p>
<p>Jaskier sighed. He had no idea what had turned the tide of Geralt’s mood so quickly, but he wasn’t going to let it ruin his evening. He winked at a redhead from across the room and finished his ale. He had other business to attend to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 3 will probably be up later today, but I just wanted to get this out there while it existed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright here we go! Thank you for sticking with this story, I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overall, the night’s crowd had been a bit slow to warm up, but he had them clapping within a few songs, shaking off the winter doldrums. Nothing felt better than seeing a reluctant crowd come alive under his ministrations. </p>
<p>Perhaps not nothing though, he thought as he unlocked the door and found Geralt lounging on the bed. It was rare to see Geralt at rest. At the moment, he was sitting against the headboard, fixing some spots on his armor that had worn through. Jaskier leaned against the doorway and watched, not wanting to break the spell. </p>
<p>Eventually, he must have moved because Geralt finally looked up. “You’re staring.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head and moved closer. “Not staring. Just looking.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>He sat on the edge of the bed and curled his hand around Geralt’s ankle. It was a strange kind of intimacy, but they’d known each other long enough that Jaskier had seen all his scars. He traced one on Geralt’s calf up to his knee, feeling the stare on his hand. “Now who’s staring?”</p>
<p>“Nothing worth staring at,” Geralt grunted.</p>
<p>“Mmm, I disagree.” He looked up at Geralt with a small smile. He kept his hand on that path, soothing a tight muscle in his calf. Finally, Geralt’s eyes slipped closed and Jaskier’s smile widened in victory.</p>
<p>“No takers then?” Geralt asked, breaking the spell they had built up.</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged. “Didn’t really look.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“Nope. The novelty of fucking you on a proper bed was too good to pass up I suppose.”</p>
<p>He intended it as a joke, but Geralt only grew more subdued. Jaskier tutted and crawled up further, pressing kisses to Geralt’s cheeks. “Don’t tell me you enjoy tumbling in the forest more? Some odd quirk? I mean, there is something sexy about clandestine meetings in the woods, but to be honest, my back isn’t what it used to be…”</p>
<p>Geralt shut him up with a kiss, and Jaskier was more than happy to oblige. He swung his leg over Geralt (with what he thought was amazing dexterity) and kneeled over his lap, deepening the kiss as Geralt settled his hands on his hips. The easy warmth he had felt coming into the room started to simmer and settle lower and he moved easily against Geralt’s body, until he was in a position to begin pushing Geralt’s shirt up and off. He mouthed up his stomach and chest, lingering on the spots that made Geralt tighten his hand in his hair.</p>
<p>In truth, there was a certain power that came with being in bed with Geralt, a heady feeling that came with knowing the person under you could wrap their hands around your waist if they truly wanted to. And yet, Geralt was a surprisingly docile thing in bed, all soft moans and hooded eyes. It was terribly attractive and it made the possessive bit of his heart, however small, ache to know that it was all for him, even if he knew it was an illusion.</p>
<p>Eventually, Geralt tugged at his hair, a signal to get on with it and he went to get his oil from his pack, only for Geralt to pull on his arm. Jaskier’s eyes widened when he glanced down and caught Geralt’s meaning.</p>
<p>“Eager in the bath?”</p>
<p>“Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“I’m kidding! Far be it from me to turn down a gift so freely offered.”</p>
<p>Geralt used his calves to pull Jaskier closer, and Jaskier was happy to take the hint, pressing as close as he could as they took their pleasure.</p>
<p>After, Jaskier hummed and rested his arm behind his head, deeply satisfied. </p>
<p>“Satisfied your curiosity?” Geralt asked. </p>
<p>Jaskier cracked an eye open. Geralt usually wasn’t the type to talk after sex. “For…”</p>
<p>“Knowing what it’s like in a bed.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes, I am very satiated in that regard.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“And in every regard.”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed again and Jaskier turned his head, to see him looking as though he’d sucked on a lemon. “Not even sex can relax those poor face muscles?”</p>
<p>Geralt scowled deeper. “If you wanted pillow talk, you could seek out a different partner.”</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed, mind sluggishly trying to connect what Geralt was saying. “If I wanted a different partner, would I be here?”</p>
<p>“I know you think you need to keep me company.”</p>
<p>Jaskier raised an eyebrow and pushed up on his elbows. “Geralt. I’m not fucking you out of pity. I don’t do that. Especially not to friends I respect.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Then what?”</p>
<p>“I just meant you’re not tied to me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed. “Ah, but we are. We diverge, but we find each other every year, do we not? What would you call that if not a tie? Some invisible string connecting-”</p>
<p>“Bard.”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean. If you won’t accept the poetic version, then at least understand. I choose to come back to you. And you choose to come back to me. Isn’t that enough?”</p>
<p>Geralt was quiet, which wasn’t unusual, but Jaskier wasn’t quite sure how to interpret it. Gently, he laid his hand over Geralt’s heart. “I’m yours. In whatever way you want me to be. And I hope you’re mine too. Even just a little.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to own you.”</p>
<p>“Nor I you. But belonging is different than owning, yes?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” </p>
<p>Jaskier smiled, knowing Geralt had conceded his point. “I don’t feel tied down. Having you makes me feel free. More free than a thousand lovers. And if you truly want to carry on like this, I’m happy to. But if you’re hiding what you want out of some worry that you’re tying me down…”</p>
<p>“Aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed. “Oh, darling. You couldn’t tie me down if you tried.”</p>
<p>Geralt smirked. “I’m fairly sure I could.”</p>
<p>Jaskier raised an eyebrow. “We’ll mark it down for later. Gods know you have the rope.”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed, pleased, a rumble in his chest. Jaskier settled there. “My witcher.”</p>
<p>“Yours,” Geralt echoed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>